


Be subtle about it

by Peteyandmj



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, Bachelor Party, Bachelorette Party, F/M, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stupid shirts, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, hard partying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peteyandmj/pseuds/Peteyandmj
Summary: Peter and MJ's parties go very different.
Relationships: Betty Brant & Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Harley Keener & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker & Shuri, Michelle Jones & Pepper Potts, Michelle Jones & Shuri, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Be subtle about it

\- I don't want anything over the top- MJ said to Shuri for the 9th time that day.

-MJ, you're 21 you just finished college and you're now a lawyer- Shuri said- AAAAND you're getting married to the biggest dumbass in earth, FOREVER 

-Yeah that's...kind of the point of marriage Shuri- MJ said 

-Let's party!!!!- Shuri pleaded -Stop worrying

-I can't stop worrying with you!!- MJ said 

Shuri rolled her eyes

-You do you I do me- Shuri said leaving the room. MJ looked around her new office, she just transferred here after Pepper gave her a spot in the SI legal team, one of the walls was all windows letting her see mostly all of New York, there were a lot of books in the few shelves that were in the office, a huge table in the middle of the room, with papers, carpets, her laptop and various color pens. In the right side of the room there was a cute white couch with fluffy white cushions. 

-Hey babe, delivery for you- Peter said entering the office with a few boxes 

-Oh! I didn't know they would come so quickly- MJ said- Just leave them there 

-What is it?- Peter asked leaving the boxes in the couch

-Just some lights for around here- MJ said- and two chairs if I remember correctly

-This boxes are too small for chairs 

-That's because it has to be put together you genius- MJ said

-I knew that- Peter said approaching her

-Of course you did- MJ said and Peter pecked her lips, MJ put her arms around his neck

-You're ready for tonight?- Peter said and MJ ruffled her nose

-Nope- MJ said- Where are the guys taking you?

-No idea- Peter said- Harry said it's a surprise, but with Dad, Happy and Steve there I doubt they go overboard

-Come on- MJ said- The first to take you to a Strip Club would be your dad 

-I'm sorry, who's talking about strip clubs?- Peter said 

-Me- MJ said smirking- Don't worry tiger, I'll keep my jealousy in check

-Ha ha, you're so funny- Peter said pecking her lips again- I can't believe we're getting married in a week

-I know, it's crazy- MJ said- I can't believe I agreed to do this 

Peter smirked and kissed her cheek

-I'll see you after the party- Peter said and MJ nodded

The afternoon went by pretty quickly and MJ went home to get changed from her work clothes to a tight black dress that went to her knees and a pair of red high heals, light make up on and her longs brown curls falling naturally into her back. 

Peter was nowhere to be found so she supposed that he already left to his party. 

**PETER'S PARTY**

-A restaurant?- Harley asked- I hope you're kidding

-Why would you let Steve Rogers plan your bachelor party?- Ned asked the same way

-I don't know!- Peter said- Dad forced me too, he said Steve was feeling a little under the weather and planning the party would make him feel better.

-You're so stupid some times- Flash said

-Harry I told you to help him!- Peter said

-I did!! You told me you didn't want parties or girls!- Harry said

-Unbelievable- Ned said- When he said no, he totally meant yes

-Do you think it's appropriate to go to the strip club with Captain America?- Harry said- Because I don't think so

-Maybe this is a cover up- Peter said- Let's just enjoy ourselves okay?

-His last week of freedom and he's going to spend it in a restaurant- Flash said- Why doesn't it surprise me?

-Hey guys, we can go in now!- Tony said from the door- Come on.

Maybe it wasn't that great of an idea to let his bachelor party to Steve, because it wasn't crazy or anything, they had dinner talking about anything and everything.

After having dinner they went to the tower, to play Mario Kart. The night was pretty normal if Peter must say, but he had a good time and he appreciated what Steve ha done for him. They didn't drink that much, mostly because Flash and Ned were still underage and Tony had been clean for a lot of years now so no need of changing that. They also did a boxing match which Peter obviously won because the actual only threat was Steve and he was untrained since he retired after the battle against Thanos. 

-Did yo have a good time Petey?- Tony asked 

-Yeah, it was cool- Peter said

-I was expecting strippers or something- Tony said

-Dad!- Peter said- That's so weird, you have a wife and two kids

-That didn't stop anyone ever- Tony said with a laugh

-I'm going home- Peter said rolling his eyes- MJ's going to be there anyway probably

-You have a meeting tomorrow morning so I hope you don't stay up al night- Tony said, Peter rolled his eyes again

-I really can't stand you- Peter said, when he arrived home everything was in the dark- Babe?

He asked but nobody answered he went to their room expecting MJ to be asleep but she wasn't there either. She was out still probably.

He went to sleep.

**MJ**

-Why am I hearing a plane?- MJ asked, Shuri had blindfolded her so she didn't see anything

-Because there's a plane- Shuri said

-Where are you guys taking me

-MJ this is your bachelorette party, your only one hopefully- Betty said- Tie knots

-Are you guys taking me to Las Vegas?!- MJ said- I said I didn't want over the top

-That's not over the top- Suzzy said- That's literally like the normal thing to do

-Peter is going to freak if I don't come back home tonight- MJ said taking in consideration that they took her phone away

-Peter it's going to be fine- Cindy said- Pepper and May are waiting for us there

-And you're going to be back home tonight don't worry- Gwen added

-Oh my god you girls- MJ said getting into the plane

-Just enjoy MJ- Shuri said

The party started in the plane, drink after drink, song after song until the made it to Las Vegas where the girls put shirts on. Black shirts that said " My friend's getting married and I'm not" while MJ had a white shirt that said "I'm the friend".

Shuri had rented a room in one of the best hotels and they had the party there, laughing, dancing, drinking more, until someone knocked on the door, Betty went to open and a cop was in front of her.

MJ turned down the music even with the dizziness in her head.

-Something wrong officer?- Betty asked and Shuri smirked

-He's not an officer- Shuri said

-Shuri you called a stripper?!?!?!?!- MJ said trying to sound mad but in reality she was laughing. MJ was sat in a chair before she even realized watching a fake cop getting naked in front of her, her hands went to her eyes, her cheeks flushed but she couldn't say if it was because of all of the drinks she had in her or because she was overwhelmed. 

Everyone was laughing at MJ's reaction, as soon as it was over she almost flew out of the chair and went to take another drink .

\- This was awesome for the heterosexuals but were are the girls ladies?- Gwen asked, everyone was on one to many drinks so without thinking about it Cindy started to undress herself.

At 3 am they got on the plane again and took off to New York, drinking some more. They dropped MJ in the door of her house, she clumsily opened the door, stumbling a little and taking her heals off, her eyes went to the clock in one of the walls of their big living room, it read 5:32 am. 

She climbed up stairs careful not to fall. She cooed when she saw Peter asleep in their King size bed. She curled up next to him without taking her dress off or her makeup.

-Babeee- she said, trying to whisper but not succeed at all- Baaaabe

-Hi baby- Peter said sleepily, one of his hands surrounding her hip and pulling her into him- You're back 

-I missed you- MJ said rubbing her nose against his cheek- You smeeeell good, you smell like...really pretty

-I Smell really pretty?- Peter said with a half smile watching as MJ rubbed one of her eyes taking her makeup off accidentally- Are you drunk?

-Nah uh- MJ said yawning- I only drank water, and maybe a little bit of coke...but not like coke just coke like the drink- she added laughing- And a tiny bit of alcohol but but but but, just like... 1 or 7 drinks

-There's a huge difference between 1 and 7- Peter said smiling at his drunk fiancée

-Okay maybe like 7 or 11- MJ said with a chuckle, and started pecking his lips- I. love. you. Oh, can we get cheeseburgers? I will literally die for cheeseburgers.

-We can't get cheeseburgers at 5 am babe- Peter said kissing the tip of her nose making her ruffle it. MJ tried to stand up but she stumbled a little- Hey take it easy baby. You're gonna regret this so much in the morning.

-I...they called the cops- MJ said holding one finger in front of Peter's face- It was...only just one cop, and he took of his clothes

-So he was a stripper?- Peter asked biting his lip to not laugh

-Yep yep yep yep- MJ said and then proceed to caressed her boyfriend's abs- But but but.....I like youuuuu more

-I would hope so- Peter said

-I love ypu- MJ said again- I lo lo lo looove you, like......a lot, you are so cute and hot and amazing and

-Babe...

-No no no sh sh no sh sh no no- MJ said putting her hands in his mouth- I love you, I do I do, I love you

-I love you too- Peter said kissing her cheek

-But I love you, I do, Okay?- MJ said and pointed at him and then to herself- Saaay, Okay.

Peter laughed and MJ put her head in his shoulder, and after seconds of silence Peter smiled and caressed her brown curls

-Are you asleep?- Peter asked

-Huh? No no no- MJ said- Just...resting my eyeballs

-Okay let's get you to bed- Peter said sitting her on the bed and taking the zipper of her dress down

-I'm not sleepy- MJ said and went to lay down but Peter stopped her

-Come on baby you have to help me- Peter said

-Baby you don't ever leave me okay?- MJ asked rubbing her nose- Never ever eeeever never ever, even If some times I'm a cold hearted bitch. You promise? 

-I promise- Peter said kissing her forehead taking her dress off.

-Oh, are we getting dirty?- MJ said making grabby hands at him- You're seeeexy

-And you're drunk- Peter said making MJ giggle

-I'm noot baby I promise- MJ said pulling him down to her- I don't drink, I drink drink dau...I mean water- she added and laughed- I was going to say daughter, how silly

Peter shook his head with a smile, taking a makeup wipe from the night stand so he could take the makeup off MJ's face when he finally got her dress off.

-I can't have sex with you, that would be taking advantage

-I let you- MJ said- Take as much advantage as you want

She added laying down on the bed again, Peter chuckled and pulling her up again.

-Okay kink show- Peter said laughing and taking a shirt to put her on taking her bra off first

-I loook sooooooooo pretty- MJ said- I'm like a princess

-That you are- Peter said helping her under the covers and cuddling next to her- Come on sleepy time

-Nuh uh- MJ said- Sexy time

Peter rolled his eyes while she started kissing him

-And......you're asleep- Peter said with a chuckle- And cute

Peter drifted to sleep shortly after. Next morning Peter woke up and got ready to go to the meeting. When he returned at 2 pm MJ was still in bed, he knocked on the door.

-Hey baby, you're awake?

-My head is killing me- MJ said into the pillow without opening her eyes- Don't scream

-I'm not screaming babe- Peter said approaching the bed and kissing her hair- Did you take a pill for the headache?

-I don't find it in myself to move- MJ said- Because if I do, I'm going to die.

-I'll go for a pill and a glass of water

-Thank you baby- MJ said turning her head a little to look at him- Uhhh this sucks

-You should of have thought that yesterday in your third drink- Peter said kissing briefly her lips

-Shut up- MJ said into the pillow again

-MJ?

-Yeah?

-I love you

-I love you more


End file.
